Stevenson Kumahara
Stevenson Kumahara or preferred to be called as Stevey is Higashimori Highschool's Third-year Class Representative. Despite known to be responsible and straight-forward about his work, he is more likely known for his energy and thirst for adventure. His philosophy goes like the old saying'' Hakuna Matata.'' History See Also: Extended History for Stevenson Kumahara Stevenson was brought up in Oahu, Hawaii in the care of a foster home. At a young age he was separated with his parents in a disastrous storm and was reported dead. In his life in Hawaii, he was able to enjoy a bustling life with a larger family of fellow foster children. As a very enthusiastic child, he always made a point to do his best in all he does. Where he exceptionally excelled was in his hobby for extreme sports -- skateboarding was his favorite. Out of coincidence from simply doing what he did naturally, he was discovered by his skills. He garnered some small-scale fame from his achievements as a teenager. In a turn of fate, this publicity led way to his parents tracing themselves back to him, and urged him to stay with them back in Japan. In a fit of indecision, he decided to get this chance to get to know his real parents and was accommodated to finish high school at Higashimori High. But much to his bumbling simpleton living, he now has to put on the shoes of the rich boy he was supposed to be. Personality traits are listed here Spontaneous and alive, Stevey’s natural habitat is out in the open. Forceful in some regards, he puts it into himself he could befriend anyone when given the chance. He’s expressive and very vocal about his opinions -- though unrestrained to the point of being insensitive or untimely. If hates you, he’ll let your hear it to your face. Still, he’s not in total control of himself, which poses him more of a problem with others in the long run. As a result, he built up some assurance to himself that people who’ll stand by his stubbornness are people worth sticking up for. His only real problem is finding his place in things and people, but he’s not the type to conform to others. He finds his blunt honesty his most redeeming quality. But in usual cases, he actually builds impressions of people that may be detract from who they really are. Still, he doesn't resent anyone (until his patience is tested,) and would stick his nose to anyone’s business Plot He is relevant around Chapter 9 but only does things on pre-10. Concept and Development He's based of something hawaiian. His persona reflects that. Persona A shark. Play-Style He uses a skateboard mostly to move and shield himself than actually fight. Trivia *What he mostly recalled as a kid was a few of his belongings. This is what confirmed his identity to his family. *His family owns residence at Kitamori District, Kirimori City. *His family is very rich, but his only problem with them is the fact he can’t fit into that lifestyle. *Has good affinity with any terrain, exceptionally loves the sea. *He’s overweight despite his active lifestyle because he eats too heartily. (Has no problems with his weight either.) *Dyes his hair blonde and has tattoos. (ref tba) Category:HHS Student Category:Characters Category:Persona User